elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
The Real Barenziah, Part VI
The Real Barenziah, Part VI Treść Oryginał= The Real Barenziah, Part VI by Anonymous "You dance on the edge of a volcano, child," Drelliane scolded, as Barenziah admired the emerald ring her lover had given her to celebrate their one month anniversary. "How so? We make one another happy. We harm no one. Symmachus bade me to be discriminate and discreet. Who better could I choose? And we've been most discreet. He treats me as a daughter in public." Tiber Septim's nightly visits were made through a secret passage. "He slavers over you like a dog his dinner. Have you not noticed the coolness of the Empress and her son toward you?" Barenziah shrugged. Even before she and Septim had become lovers she'd had no more from his family than bare civility. Threadbare civility. "What matter? It is Tiber who holds power." "It is his son who holds the future. Do not hold his mother up to public scorn, I beg you." "Can I help it if that dry stick of a woman cannot hold her husband's interest even in conversation at dinner?" "Have less to say in public. That is all I ask. She matters little, save that her children love her, and you do not want them as enemies. Tiber Septim has not long to live. I mean," Drelliane amended quickly, at Barenziah's scowl, "Humans are all short-lived. Temporary, as we elves say. They come and go as the seasons do, but the families of the powerful live on for a time. You must be a family friend if you would see lasting profit from your relationship. Ah, how can I make you truly see, you who are so young and human-bred as well! If you take care you and Mournhold are like to live to see the fall of Septim's dynasty, if indeed he has founded one, as you have seen its rise. It is the way of human history. They ebb and flow like the tides. Their cities and even their empires bloom like spring flowers, only to wither and die in the summer sun." Barenziah just laughed. She knew that rumors abounded about her and Tiber Septim. She enjoyed the attention for all save the Empress and her son seemed captivated by her. Bards sang of her dark beauty and her charming ways. She was in fashion and in love and if it was temporary, well, what was not? She was happy for the first time she could remember, each day filled with joy and pleasure, and the nights yet better. "What is wrong with me?" Barenziah lamented. "Look, not one of my skirts fit? What's become of my waist? Am I getting fat?" Barenziah regarded her thin arms and legs and her undeniably thickened waist in the mirror with displeasure. Drelliane shrugged. "You appear to be with child, young as you are. Constant pairing with a human has brought you early to fertility. I see no choice but for you to speak with him about it. You are in his power. It would be best, I think, for you to go directly to Mournhold if he will agree, and bear the child there." "Alone?" Barenziah placed her hands on her swollen belly, tears forming in her eyes. Everything in her yearned to share the fruit of her love with her lover. "He'll ne'er agree to that. He won't be parted from me now. You'll see." Drelliane shook her gray head. Although she said no more, a look of sympathy and sorrow had replaced her usual cool scorn. That night Barenziah told Tiber Septim of it when he came to her. "With child?" He looked shocked. Stunned. "You're sure of it? I was told elves do not bear so young." Barenziah summoned a smile. "How can I be sure? I've never --" "I'll fetch my healer." The healer, a high elf of middle years, confirmed that Barenziah was indeed pregnant and that such a thing had never before been known to happen. It was a testimony to His Excellency's potency, the healer said sycophantically. Tiber Septim snarled at him. "This must not be," he said. "Undo it." "Sire," the healer gaped at him. "I cannot--." "Of course you can," he snapped. "I command you do so." Barenziah, wide-eyed with sudden terror, sat up in the bed. "No!" she screamed. "No! What are you saying?" "My dear child," Tiber Septim sat down beside her with his winning smile. "I'm so sorry. Truly. But this cannot be. Your child could be a threat to my son and his sons. I will put it no more plainly than that." "The child I bear is your child!" she wailed. "No. It's but a possibility, a might be, not yet gifted with a soul or quickened into life. I will not have it so." He gave the healer another hard stare and the elf began to tremble. "It is her child. Children are few among elves. No woman conceives more than four and that is very rare. Two is the allotted number. Some bear none, some only one. If I take this one from her, she may not conceive again." "You told me she would not bear to me. I've little faith in your prognostications." Barenziah scrambled naked from her bed, and ran for the door, not knowing where she was going, only that she could not stay. She never reached the door for blackness took her. Barenziah awoke to pain and emptiness. Drelliane was there to soothe the pain and clean the blood that pooled between her legs, but there was nothing to fill the emptiness. Tiber Septim sent gifts and flowers, and came for short visits, always well attended. Barenziah received these visits with pleasure, but he came no more at night nor did she wish for him. After a week, when she was physically recovered, it was announced that Symmachus had requested she come to Mournhold earlier than planned, and that she would leave forthwith. She was given a splendid retinue, a wardrobe befitting a queen and a ceremonial departure from the gates of Imperial City. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Prawdziwa Barenziah, Część VI Anonim - Tańczysz na skraju wulkanu, dziecko - przestrzegła Drelliane, gdy Barenziah podziwiała szmaragdowy pierścień, którym jej kochanek obdarował ją z okazji pierwszego miesiąca ich schadzek. - Jak? Dajemy sobie nawzajem szczęście. Nikomu to nie szkodzi. Symmachus kazał mi wykazać się rozeznaniem i dyskrecją. Kogo lepszego mogłabym wybrać? Jesteśmy wyjątkowo dyskretni. Przy ludziach traktuje mnie jak córkę. - Nocą Tiber Septim odwiedzał ją przez sekretne przejście. - Pilnuje cię jak pies kości. Nie zauważyłaś, jak chłodno traktuje cię cesarzowa i jej syn? Barenziah wzruszyła ramionami. Nawet przed tym, jak ona i Septim zostali kochankami, ze strony jego rodziny spotkała się tylko z chłodną uprzejmością. Lodowatą uprzejmością. - Co za różnica? I tak Tiber sprawuje władzę. - Ale to jego syn ją przejmie. Błagam cię, nie wystawiaj jego matki na pośmiewisko. - Co ja poradzę na to, że ta kobieta nie potrafi zainteresować swego męża nawet rozmową przy obiedzie? - Nie afiszuj się tak. Tylko o to proszę. To prawda, że ona nie znaczy wiele — ale kochają ją dzieci, a ich nie chcesz mieć za wrogów. Tiberowi Septimowi nie pozostało wiele życia. To znaczy - poprawiła się Drelliane, widząc minę Barenziah - wszyscy ludzie żyją krótko, niczym jętki, jak mówimy my elfy. Przychodzą i odchodzą jak pory roku — ale rodziny potężniejszych potrafią przetrwać pewien czas. Musisz zdobyć przyjaźń rodziny, jeśli chcesz dłużej czerpać zyski z tego związku. Ach, jak mogę cię przekonać, tak młodą i wychowaną pośród ludzi! Jeśli postąpisz uważnie i mądrze, wraz z Mournhold możesz dożyć upadku dynastii Septimów, jeśli faktycznie taką założył, tak, jak doświadczyłaś jej powstania. Taka właśnie jest historia ludzi. Przychodzą i odchodzą jak pływy. Ich miasta i państwa rozkwitają jak wiosenne kwiaty, by latem zwiędnąć i umrzeć. Barenziah tylko się roześmiała. Wiedziała, że szerzą się plotki o niej i Tiberze Septimie. Cieszyła się z uwagi, gdyż wszyscy oprócz cesarzowej i jej syna wydawali się nią oczarowani. Minstrele śpiewali o jej uroku i mrocznej piękności. Była modna i zakochana — a jeśli było to chwilowe, cóż, co nie było? Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy sięgała pamięcią, była szczęśliwa, każdy jej dzień wypełniała radość i szczęście. A noce były jeszcze lepsze. - Co się ze mną dzieje? - narzekała Barenziah. - Spójrz, nie mieszczę się w żadną suknię. Co się stało z moją talią? Czyżbym utyła? - Barenziah z niezadowoleniem oglądała swe szczupłe ręce i nogi, i bezsprzecznie szerszą talię. Drelliane wzruszyła ramionami. - Wygląda na to, że jesteś w ciąży, choć jesteś tak młoda. Ciągłe stosunki z człowiekiem doprowadziły cię do wczesnej płodności. Nie widzę innej możliwości, musisz porozmawiać o tym z nim. Jesteś w jego władzy. Myślę, że najlepiej dla ciebie byłoby udać się od razu do Mournhold, jeśli się na to zgodzi, i tam urodzić dziecko. - Sama? - Barenziah położyła dłonie na swym powiększonym brzuchu, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Całą sobą pragnęła podzielić się z ukochanym owocem ich miłości. - Nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. Nie opuści mnie teraz. Zobaczysz. Drelliane potrząsnęła głową. Choć nie powiedziała nic więcej, jej zawsze chłodną, wyniosłą minę zastąpił smutek i współczucie. Tej nocy Barenziah powiedziała Tiberowi Septimowi, gdy przyszedł do niej. - W ciąży? - Wydawał się wstrząśnięty. Nawet zszokowany. - Jesteś tego pewna? Powiedziano mi, że elfki nie rodzą w tak młodym wieku... Barenziah zmusiła się do uśmiechu. - Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nigdy jeszcze... - Sprowadzę mojego uzdrowiciela. Uzdrowiciel, starszy elf wysokiego rodu, potwierdził, że Barenziah jest faktycznie w ciąży i że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o czymś takim. To świadectwo potencji Jego Ekscelencji powiedział służalczo. Tiber Septim ryknął na niego. - Tak nie może być! - rzekł. - Usuń je. - Sire - uzdrowiciel zaniemówił. - Nie wolno mi... - Oczywiście, że możesz - warknął cesarz. - Zrobisz to, co rozkażę. Barenziah, z oczami rozszerzonymi strachem, usiadła w łóżku. - Nie! - wrzasnęła. - Nie! Co mówisz? – Moje drogie dziecko - Tiber Septim usiadł obok niej ze swym promiennym uśmiechem. - Bardzo mi przykro. Naprawdę. Ale to nie może się wydarzyć. Byłoby to zagrożeniem dla mojego syna i jego synów. Nie wyjaśnię tego prościej. – Dziecko, które noszę w sobie to twoje dziecko! - zawyła. - Nie. To tylko możliwość, w której jeszcze nie zagościło życie ani dusza. I nie stanie się to. - Znowu spojrzał twardo na uzdrowiciela, który zaczął drżeć. - To jej dziecko. Elfy nie mają wielu dzieci. Żadna elfka nie poczęła więcej niż cztery razy, a i to jest rzadkie. Zwykle rodzi się dwoje dzieci. Niektórym jedno, a niektóre nie rodzą nigdy. Jeśli odbiorę jej to dziecko, może już nie mieć następnego. - Obiecałeś mi, że nie zajdzie. Nie mam zaufania do twoich przepowiedni. Barenziah naga wydostała się z łóżka i rzuciła do drzwi, nie wiedząc, dokąd zmierza, lecz jedynie, że nie może tu zostać. Nie dotarła do nich, gdyż ogarnęła ją ciemność. Gdy się obudziła, czuła ból, i uczucie pustki. Drelliane była przy niej, kojąc ból i ścierając krew, która zbierała się między jej nogami. Ale nie było komu zapełnić pustki. Nie było nic, co mogło ją zastąpić. Tiber Septim przysyłał wspaniałe prezenty i wielkie bukiety kwiatów, i sam przychodził na krótko, zawsze w towarzystwie. Barenziah początkowo cieszyła się z tych wizyt. Lecz nie przyszedł już w nocy — i po jakimś czasie przestała tego pragnąć. Po tygodniu, gdy całkowicie wydobrzała fizycznie, zostało ogłoszone, że Symmachus prosił w liście, by przyjechała do Mournhold wcześniej, niż planowano i że wyjedzie natychmiast. Otrzymała wielki orszak, wyprawę godną królowej i ceremonię pożegnalną z bram Cesarskiego Miasta. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki